DAYBREAKER
by robert32514
Summary: Taking a killing curse in his Godfathers place, Harry Potter is sent on a mission to another world after intense training in the realm of the dead with the promise to return him home when his mission is completed. Now he and another will be all that stands between the vampires and humans.
1. Chapter 1

**DAYBREAKER: Champion of Fate and Magic**

**Prologue**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Daybreakers**

**J. K. Rowling, Lions Gate, and The Spierig Brothers do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome**

** Prologue**

He heard it just as it was cast. "The AVADA KEDAVRA-The Killing Curse!" Sirius Black, his Godfather who had stood beside him was the target of said curse from the wand of his demented cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. He saw it coming as if in slow motion and reacted. He had plenty of physical dodging and running skills, but having your own cousin on top of you and having to learn the value of strength can have an effect on a persons body and mind. He was tired, yet with a burst of adrenaline and the last bit of his strength, Harry Potter did the only thing he could do to save the life of his last biological ties to the living realm. Pushing Sirius with his shoulder like an American Football Lineman, he took the green curse head on upon himself and was thrown through the archway, or better known as the Veil of Death.

But Death would not be able to claim this soul as the Fates and Magic had need of their Champion.

He awoke with a gasp as he stood in a Quidditch field that he was more than familiar with. "HARRY!", a voice cried out after he stood and begun to look around. Hearing his voice being called, he turned to the person who cried out his name.

Before he could even think or say a word, a missile with red hair collided with him, knocking him off his feet and onto his back. He had the wind knocked out of him as he was hit and fell as the red haired missile locked her arms around his neck and cried as they collided with what he took as the ground. Realizing he was choking, he gasped, "Ne...Need..air...Can't...Bre...Breathe!"

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry." The now clearly female with red hair said as she raised herself up only for Harry to gasp for some air for a few moments until he froze when he realized he recognized the eyes he now stared at. Lily Potter was on top of him as she began to rain kisses all over his face all the while leaving tear marks wherever her tears fell.

"Lily, for Merlin's sake, stop with the kisses, he's grown up you know. He's a man now, not some toddler.", another voice, obviously male called out as Harry leaned to the side to peer past his mothers head. There standing with an arm on a broom and his chin on said arm, wearing a cheeky grin on a face that matched his own. Harry Potter realized one thing. He was either dead and/or obviously dreaming as his eyes now rested on James Potter himself.

"Oh hush James, I'm making up for lost time, obviously." Lily shot back as she too looked towards her husband. She then turned back towards Harry and then began to smack him on the head repeatedly.

"Ow..ow, ow,ow,...ow, would you...ow, stop doing...ow,ow, that?" Harry cried while trying to cover himself up and failing.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, how could you sacrifice yourself like that, don't you know that you weren't supposed to die like that, or at all for many years to come. And let's not get started on how many times you put yourself in danger for that Merlin wannabe Albus too many bloody names Dumbledore and his so called 'greater good'.

James Potter could only laugh as Lily continued to smack her son just a few moments more until she threw accusations towards him, "This is all your fault JAMES CHARLES POTTER, you and your bloody noble family corrupting my son."

By now there were plenty of clapping and whistling as Lily stood up to see Dorea Potter-Black, Charles Joseph Potter, and her own parents Harold William Evans and Ivy Lillian Evans cheering her on.

"Would somebody please help me up, and please tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" Harry called out while still on the ground. James walked over and helped him to his feet, and then hugged his son with Lily Potter joining the hug.

"Language young man, you may be grown and partially dead, but I can still bend you over my knee and redden that arse.", Lily said after smacking her son in the back of the head.

"You's a mad woman." Harry called out, earning a smirk from his mother while he rubbed the back of his head.

"And don't you forget it, oh son of mine."

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on, or do I have to ask a third time?"

It was then a pale raven black hair colored haired man with black eyes dressed in what looked like an expensive business suit stepped forward with a bag slung over his shoulder. Harry could see the bag slightly moving a bit over his shoulder as he walked by and sat on a black bench that appeared out of nothing.

"Harry, this is Death or as he is usually known by Thanatos.", his mother informed him. Suddenly, several other women, six to be exact, came forward, as two other benches came into being. Three of the women who's hair ranged from white, blond, and brunette merged into one body and sat down, as did the other three sit down on the other bench. Harry looked around the area he loved more than most and realized it was an exact replica of the Quidditch Pitch at Hogwarts. So why was Death and these women decided to sit on benches in the middle of the pitch? He was close to pulling his own hair out if his question wasn't answered.

"Hello Harry," The former three women now in one body said in a tone that made Harry go weak in the knees. "We've been waiting many years to meet you. We know of your life, the Three Fates and I. More importantly, we can send you back if you help us with a problem we seem to be having."

"Who are you?", Harry asked. The woman who spoke now had hair as black as his own with the same eyes as his own.

Giggling, she placed a hand over her chest where her heart would be, "Why I am Magic, of course."

Harry could feel her power as he could barely stand. Somehow or another he didn't hit the ground but fell butt first into another bench that appeared. Lily and James Potter on either side of him with his Grandparents on both sides of the family joining them.

Ho...How can I...help you? I'm already dead, aren't I?"

"Partially," the man who was wearing the expensive suit and now had the bag next to him with his hand resting on it said as a matter of fact, "but you still live because it isn't your time and because you've given me two out of seven soul fragments that have kept ol' Thomas in the land of the living. But that's why the three fates, myself, and Lady Magic is here. On another world, a Viral outbreak has occurred. Fools who think they can outrun me have allowed themselves to become Vampires. They have an army that hunts those who resist and has been farming them for their blood. But the Human's are nearly extinct, and the Vampires are about to starve, and some who have are already becoming what we call Sub-Siders. Here."

Death pulled a file from his coat and passed it to Harry. Harry looked at the file, then Death, and then back at the file as he opened it and begun to read what was important, and then saw the photos. What he saw both frightened him and sickened him. But it was another photo he saw that made him pause. The name attached to the photo was Alison Bromley, she had dirty blond hair, beautiful skin and cheeks, gazing at her photo somehow made his heart stop as he thought she was the most beautiful creature he ever saw.

"I see you've been quite smitten with Ms. Bromley's photo. The Deal is this, you go to this world and help save the Human race, and in return, if you managed to save and commit to a relationship with Ms. Bromley, then you will be returned with her to your universe at the exact second you left, in the same place that you died. I will bless Ms. Bromley with Magic where you must train her in her gift. Do we have an accord, Mr. Potter?" Lady magic asked.

"But, I'm not ready, I'm barely above average. I haven't even finished school." Lady Magic and Death looked at each other and at the Fates who stopped threading their threads as they looked behind The Potters and Evans. They too looked back as over dozens of people who looked like Harry and James, as well as some Harry recognized from action films stood behind him and his parents.

"Oh I think we have that taken care of, Harry dear." Lady Magic quipped.

After what felt like several hundred years later, a finely tuned, well trained, strong and lithe Harry Potter, having mastered Magic not seen since Merlin himself who was one of many of his teachers, Martial arts taught to him by many great fighters from Bruce Lee, Tsun Zuu, and many others, with weapons from British Mideval periods, to more modern weaponry either on him or hanging in his long trench coat pockets and holsters, if he didn't know any better, he felt like he was a white British version of the Marvel Character Blade.

The final gift was a bike that James Potter had in his vault that superseded Sirius Blacks own. He was ready as he had already went over his mission parameters again and knew what he had to do. The entire time he trained in enhancing his Magical knowledge and skills, and learning Martial Arts, his mind kept flashing to Alison and he drove himself to be better so he could find her and protect her as Death showed him what could happen to her if he wasn't there As Frank Dalton, brother of a Vampire Hematologist named Edward Dalton, turned her on her fathers orders against her will, only she fought back, and was rewarded with her body mutating and eventually she was chained to a Humvee and forced into the sun where she died. He swore he'd make Frank Dalton pay. He wouldn't kill him, but he'd beat the hell out of him just on principle since he also forced this curse on his brother Ed.

When he was ready, Death, the Fates, and Lady magic stood beside him on one side while the Potters and Evans stood on his other. His parents and both sets of Grandparents were able to give him their love and wished him a speedy journey, while the Gods as he knew them to be, waited until he was ready at last. Lady Magic and Death joined hands and a portal opened into another world. The portal was situated on a road surrounded by fields that looked like Farm land. With a last look and smile to his family and a nod and smile to the Gods who recruited him, he started up his magically supercharged '79 Old Harley Indian and road out through the portal in search of his future girl and a new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival

**DAYBREAKER: Champion of Magic and Fate**

**Ch. 1 Arrival**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Daybreakers**

**J. K. Rowling, Lions Gate, and The Spierig Brothers do.**

**Positive Reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 1 Arrival**

** Chicago, Illinois**

** 2008 9:18 am**

A portal, an opening in Time and Space had opened in an unused road between two fields that once was used to grow corn, flying from it and landing on the striped highway with zero activity, was a man on a magic modified '79 Indian motorcycle. The rider wore a black T-shirt, Black jeans, a long black trench coat, and a pair of black shades. As he rode into the day, the shades on his eyes with the wind blowing his hair about, Harry Potter had arrived and had only one thought on his mind. Finding Alison Bromley. His Indian pushing him faster then was humanly possible. Yanking back on the bars, he activated the flying mechanism and took to the sky as he sent a Patronus on ahead of him to search for Alison Bromley. He then pressed the rune for cloaking himself so no one could see him. The Patronus pinged a location back to him as he flew. Activating his magical boosters, he pushed his Indian he lovingly called called Prongs even further forward.

He managed to make it to what he now knew to be Chicago, Illinois as he had flown over a sign, stating that fact. He decided to land in a spare area between two areas of traffic where his bike could fit in. He didn't care if people could see him this time. As he shut down the cloaking rune, he appeared before whoever was behind him and in front as he drove on to his quarry. An hour later found him outside of a tower called Bromley Marks. A young girl he knew to be Alison had ran out with tears in her eyes. He threw out a tracking charm and a shield charm on the girls body to protect her and so he could find her later. Turning to the building she ran out of, his eyes rested on a set of newspaper bins.

Pulling into a parking spot, he put the bikes kickstand out and got off. He then quickly walked over to a newspaper box and yanked it open, breaking the clamps on it to hold it closed, not caring if he broke it or not. His eyes widened as his worse fears came to life after he read the article. Vampirism had spread further than he wanted to imagine. The Sun had already gone down as a pair of Officers had pulled up and watched his actions, all the while seeing a sword strapped on his back.

"Hold it right there." He heard. Slowly, he lowered the paper and turned. His magical senses told him these two officers were no longer Human, but Vampire. The officers had their guns trained on him. "You're under arrest, human."

A crowd had gathered as Harry looked down and released the paper as it fell to the ground. He looked back up and said only one word, "Burn!"

With that one word, the Vampires in Police uniforms began to convulse as smoke began to rise from their bodies only for people to see them light up from within and then lit up in flames. A few seconds later, they were reduced to ashes upon the ground as Harry looked around at the crowd. "Remember this day, and remember me. If you think Vampirism is the way to go, then you got another thing coming. Hunt a human, I will find you, and I will end you. Don't make me come for you, because I promise, you will not last a second when I come knocking on your door."

He then began to walk towards his bike at a sedate pace as the crowd parted away from him. He got on his bike and removed the kickstand.

"Wh...Who are you?" A female vampire asked after stepping forward. Harry looked at the forever frozen undead beauty with pale skin, and brown hair standing before him.

"The names DAYBREAKER." He growled out, kick-started the bike and drove off in search of Alison since his magic now knew where she was due to the tracking spell he hit her with.

Half an hour later found Alison walking outside city limits on the street as the sun had already set, hugging herself trying to keep warm. Harry had been only half a block away from her when he spotted her. She turned to him when she saw his light approaching and heard his engine roaring. She moved off to the side as he drove up to her. Stopping his bike, he looked at her as he realized she was still rather young. She looked anywhere between 11-13 years of age, whereas he was only 16. He lowered his glasses and pocketed them so she could gaze into his eyes. Though it was dark, he threw up a ball or orb of magical light, startling her as she backed up a bit, and then slowly walked towards him.

He held out his hand as she gazed into his emerald orbs, "If you want to remain Human and alive, come with me."

Taken aback at his British accent, "Your...your not gonna take me back?" She asked in trepidation.

"No, your going to live. There are worse things out there other than Vampires, and you and I are two of them."

"Me? You and Me? What do you mean?" she asked as something inside her told her to trust the man before her.

"I'll show you. But only if you come with me." He replied while holding out his hand.

Trusting in her instincts and gut, she took his hand and he gently urged her to sit behind him, as he then mentally cast a sticking charm to keep her on the bike and on him as well as a warming charm. They rode off into the night until he found a potentially useful yet abandoned restaurant. He then had parked the bike and proceeded to release her of the charm keeping her attached to the seat and him. When she was off, he too dismounted and shrunk the bike and pocketed it as well. For some reason after entering the store, he found that it was still packed with frozen food that the Vampires had no use for. There was enough food to last at least a week, maybe two. "This will suffice" Harry said as he placed the building under a 'Fidelius Charm!' Alison started to freak out as the Fidelius was cast since her mind began to fog and her eyes glazed over, but he calmed her down as he told her the secret. After Alison became calm, he began the tale of his life over a cup of tea once he restored power to the restaurant. For over two hours he explained his life, his apparent death, and meeting his ancestors and parents as well as the Fates, Death, and Lady Magic on the other side. He spoke fondly of his training with Masters of Magic from beyond time as well as Masters of the Martial Arts. When his story was finished, she asked why he sought her out, and he decided to be honest and told her the truth.

When she learned he was here for her, that Lady Magic had blessed her with magic, she got up to use the restroom to think on what she learned. Harry had already restored power to the building using his magic. He made sure as she walked away to reinforce the glass to be unbreakable since it was most likely possible for the Vampires to sniff their way through the 'Fidelius Charm.' He then cast an impenetrable shield around the building just to be safe. He tinted the windows black and then transfigured two sets of tables into beds and blankets. He had already chosen his bed, removed his jacket, vest, and weapons. He then proceeded to disconnect the sign outside and made sure to vanish it. He didn't need the Vampiric Authorities needing to know where he and Alison were. He entered the kitchen and proceeded to make a hearty dinner for them both.

The smell of dinner must have lured her out of hiding as there was a steaming plate of Steak, baked potatoes with fixings, steamed broccoli with cheese sauce covering a bit of it, as well as a cup of sweet tea and a cup of ice water waiting for her as he came out of the kitchen with a Lemon Meringue Pie and a big bowl of ice cream followed by two smaller bowls, spoons, and a scoop. She watched as he went back into the kitchen and retrieved his own plate of hot steaming food. Before she sat down at the counter to eat, she noticed that he turned two table stalls beside the now blackened windows into bed stalls instead, complete with pillows and blankets.

When she turned back to him, he answered her unasked question with a single word, "Magic!"

They ate dinner in silence until dessert was served. He had left a preservation charm on the Ice Cream and Pie. "So, I'm a witch, and you're what? A Sorcerer, a Warlock?"

Harry paused in the process of lifting a bite of both pie and ice cream into his mouth. Sighing he lowered the fork, pushed the plate away some, and turned to her and answered after cleaning his mouth with a napkin, "Actually, the appropriate term is Wizard for males. It changes depending on how strong in magic strength, skill, knowledge, and power they are. Where as I have trained both my mind and body in Magic, Martial Arts, Par Kor, and a variety of other things while in the spirit world, The term Grand Wizard suits me best. As for you, well, the appropriate term is first generation witch. I can sense the magic in you, but you need training. Otherwise without the right instruction, your magic could prove deadly for you and those around you."

"So you'll teach me, then what?"

"That's up to you Alison. Where we go from there, solely depends on you. I won't start anything without your consent. Just know I'll never hurt you and I'll never lie to you. I may hold some secrets as you may as well. We are all entitled to some things needing to be kept secret."

They talked for another 45 minutes to an hour before Harry called it a night. As Harry turned out the lights after the dishes were magically levitated to the kitchen, washed and dried, and leftovers put up, he laid down in his bed. His thoughts reflected on his home world that he was originally from in the hopes he could return sometime soon. Just as his thoughts died down and he was near sleep, he felt a pressure in his bed as Alison slipped beneath his blankets. The Air conditioning making the room cool, he turned with a questioning look as she said, "I don't want to be alone tonight, and your body has more heat than my own. I'm not asking for anything else."

He nodded ok as she rested her left hand and head on his chest while her left leg fell over his and proceeded to close her eyes to sleep. A few moments later, he could tell she was asleep as she looked so beautiful in person instead of a picture. He brushed some of her hair out of her face as she moved her head into a further comfortable position on his chest and and slept on. He placed his right hand on her palm and proceeded to sleep.

The next day Alison awoke to herself wrapped in his arms as if he would protect her in his sleep as he would in life. Her head on his chest. As she rose her head, she felt him tightening his arms around her and she smiled. That is until she felt his face was beginning to get rough due to facial hair. She brushed her hands over his handsome face as it's first signs of facial hair was making itself known. She knew from their conversation that he was 16, but that made him all the more adorable for a powerful Teenage British Wizard. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "Time to get up."

His only answer was to pull her tighter into his embrace and groan while still sleeping. She laughed loud enough to wake him up from his first positive dream in ever. It was then he awoke to find himself face to face with Alison that he knew why it was a positive dream. She gazed into his beautiful eyes and lowered her lips onto his and it felt like all time stopped as they explored each others mouth with a passion. They knew they couldn't go any further due to their age, but by the time they realized what their bodies were wanting, they both stopped and gaped. Both Harry and Alison felt their hearts beating fast as they could only look into one anothers eyes.

When they both got up and was able to think straight, Harry realized they both needed a shower. He entered the female rest room and made the appropriate modifications into creating a shower stall for Alison. He did the same for himself in the mens' room. When Harry was able to magically clean and freshen their clothes, he left her for a bit, all the while locking the restaurant down and keeping the magical protection strong and active. He had an epiphany while showering as he sought out both a Diesel engine and a Bus. He found what he was looking for in two separate locations and shrank them, and returned to the restaurants location and. When he apparated back to the store, he then proceeded to use his magic in disassembling the truck and bus as Alison watched from within the store windows as they were now unblackened, as he begun to wave his hands about. As the truck and bus became one minus many parts, it became a suitable transportable vehicle. He transfigured some of the remaining parts into Armor for said vehicle until he was finished. As she stepped out to gaze at his handiwork, he asked her what kind of colors she think may be appropriate. She sighed in fascination and felt that black and dark gray would be the perfect camouflage against the Vampires at night, something he agreed with. He then went inside and permanently transfigured much of the internal structure to suit their needs. He then used something Lily and James taught him and created a special magical device used for detecting both humans and Vampires. A magical body temperature/sensor he'd call it. He returned to the kitchen and stripped it of both food and equipment that he'd take care of later. The food was placed within a magically created and powered freezer. The soda machines and such was dismantled and also placed within the truck.

Alison was blown away with the power he possessed. For hours he worked on the vehicle until he was finally done. Alison has already made lunch by the time Harry was done. He was magically and physically exhausted before he began to eat. He still had much to do. He knew they needed weapons and food. He had found a way to create a magical waist recycling system, and implemented it into the vehicles design. It was then he realized he kept thinking of it as a vehicle and needed a name for it. He decided to go with a name that suited him best, Marauder and in honor of his own father, Godfather, and honorary uncle Remus.

He took the Restaurants main business sign and permanently transfigured them into very powerful and magically indestructible sheets of metal that he then connected and fused into a 'V' shape and connected to the front of Marauder to act as a front shield/battering ram.

He would have done more, but by the time the sun began to set, he could barely stand. Alison forced him to stop to replenish his magic, strength, and energy. The next day, Marauder was ready for a launch. She sat in the passenger seat as he turned it on. Marauder was set as he pulled out of the now bare store and took off into the city during the day. He knew the first thing to do was hit a military outpost for weapons.

He parked outside the Bromley Marks building and had already activated a cloaking rune 30 minutes before arriving, something he installed in the Marauder earlier. He then relayed his plan to Alison. He was gonna find some Vampiric Soldiers and make them tell him what he wanted to know, where the military base was, how to find it, how to get there, and what to expect upon arrival. Alison had the good humor to call him Batman as Batman was known for doing that kind of Interrogation in the comics, animations, and films.

He winked at her as he stepped out of the vehicle, locked it down, and began searching on the top of the 'Bromley Marks' building for his prey after apparating to the top. It didn't take long as several men stood inside. Since the night sky was clear and cloudless, he pulled two small pieces of paper and folded them into miniature paper cranes that he also turned into Port-keys. He then compelled them to fly to the two Vampire Soldiers.

As they flew, he noticed how the idiots reacted like a fish to a worm on a hook as both Soldiers grabbed the paper birds and was whisked behind him. He then stood and turned as they looked around to where they port-keyed to as Harry sent two silent stunners at them. Thankfully, a Vampire in this reality wasn't immune to a magical stunner. After disarming them of their weapons and pocketing them, he then petrified one of them and for the other one, he cast a lightweight charm on him so Harry could hold him one-handed.

Grabbing the now lightweight Vampiric Soldier by his right ankle, he held him with his left hand upside down, muted the Vampires voice, and awakened him. The soldier squirmed and screamed until Harry told him that if he didn't stop, that he'd drop him. The soldier that Harry now knew to be an Lieutenant Jacobs, realized he could not hear his own voice as he stopped squirming. Harry then explained how if he cooperated and told him what he wanted to know, he'd get to exist only to fight another day. The Soldier was terrified of the Powerful Aura this warrior produced as Harry's eyes glowed dark green as he growled out what information he wanted to know. Ten minutes later and Harry looked back at Jacobs and told him what he told the people when he arrived on this Earth as he tossed Jacobs near his partners petrified form and released him from his silence, but did re-stun him and removed the Petrifying curse upon his partner. He decided to hit both men with extra stunners and then walked to the door atop the building.

The weapons Harry would hold onto and keep as he shrunk and pocketed them as he called on extra magical strength, and then ripped the door off its hinges and proceeded to walk inside to seek out Charles Bromley himself.

He reduced any security he came across to ashes as he found himself nearing Charles' office. He had to threaten the secretary to find out where Mr. Bromleys office was after slamming her beautiful face into a wall while pulling out a really damn big knife and holding it next to her nose. Once he was at the office he sought, he kicked the doors open causing Charles Bromley to jump in his seat as he sat behind his desk.

As Harry gazed upon Bromley sitting there in an expensive suit, he wanted more than anything to kill the man who would have one day forced Alison into a Vampire via Frank Dalton until his arrival.

Harry stepped forward a step and summoning his magic sealed the doors and reinforced the sealing with a locking charm. He then walked up to the desk and pulled out the chair and sat all the while leaning forward and glaring at Alisons father. He saw where she got some of her looks as both men studied one another.

"She must get her looks from her mother facial wise, Alison that is. Whereas she gets her hair color and strong chin from you." Harry started.

"You know my Alison? Is she alright? Where is she?" Charles Bromley asked as he leaned forward, stapling his fingers together.

"She's safe, and far from you."

"Who are you, and who are you to say she's safe from me? I'd never hurt her. I love her." Charles snarled out as he leaned forward further until Harry raised his left hand and snapped a finger, producing a small flame that became a ball of fire as he opened his hand as it levitated above his now open palm. Seeing the warning from the young man gave Charles Bromley pause as he gazed at the fire and sat back down as he felt fear for the first time in almost two years.

"My true name doesn't matter. You may call me DAYBREAKER. What does matter is that as of this moment, you Vamp's now have a legitimate reason to be afraid. Not of the Sun, but of me. I will aid in rebuilding the human race and in finding a cure. But know this, get in my way, and I will kill you, the right way. There's worse things out in the world now instead of just vampires, and you're looking at it. As for Alison's safety, I've seen the future. I'm disgusted with how you have allowed things to progress. You need us, whereas we don't need you. Until a cure is found, I'll see what I can do about sending you what I can of donated blood. If what I heard is correct, you Vamp's are gonna be having a hard time existing if you continue on the path you're on." He rose and headed to the a window facing where he left Marauder and Alison almost half an hour ago. Thrusting out his hand, he blew out the window, allowing the wind to blow furiously within the room. Turning back to Charles, he yelled, "I'll be in contact."

He then turned back and jumped from the high floor with his coat flapping upward. As he fell, Charles Bromley ran to the destroyed window and gazed down until he looked to see the one who called himself 'DAYBREAKER' was almost near the ground until he somehow slowed down his descent and touched down and walked off into the shadows.

"Who is this man? This...'DAYBREAKER'?" Charles asked himself as his door was smashed open with both Police and Security holding out their guns until their eyes fell on Mr. Bromley who looked at them briefly and then back at the ground where his daughters 'captor' disappeared. "Just how was he able to do what he did?"


	3. Chapter 3 Discovery

**DAYBREAKER**

**Ch. 2 Discovery**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Daybreakers**

**J. K. Rowling, Lions Gate, and the Speirig Brothers do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 2 Discovery**

Several years had passed. Humans and Vampires were at War. What Humans were caught, were freed the next day as DAYBREAKER left a sign of an Falcon crouched over a clearly dead Bat behind letting them know he kept to his word. Those who hunted humans, were found a day later in ashes. But he left something in return. He had created a special magical box that contained blood packets by the thousands.

Thanks to his magical training from his parents and ancestors in the realm of the dead, Harry had learned to use a technique non-magical scientists had begun use in his reality in concentrating and synthesizing human blood. He came into contact with a woman named Lisa Barrett. She owned a little Vineyard that was now used as a shelter for humans. During this time, Alison was soaking up the knowledge and skills that Harry taught her. She was a quick learner in Magic. She was a bit rusty in areas of hand to hand combat, but due to the Vampire Epidemic, she picked up her physical training as if her life depended on it, and it did.

When Harry and Alison found Lisa, they had saved her from a Vampire hunting group. Of course the coward in Frank Dalton was there as Harry teleported him back to his brothers apartment all the while ashing the other soldiers. Alison in the special uniform of Basilisk armor courtesy of Harry, made her look both intimidating and sexy as hell, was able to ash the final soldier as she sent him away from Lisa via a wave of her hand. Though she wasn't as strong as Harry, it wasn't a strain on her magic when she tossed the Vampiric soldier off to the side and used a flaming curse upon the creature.

Lisa fueled by adrenalin searched her neck for any sign of a bite and or blood. "Your fine. He didn't puncture the skin.", came Alisons remark.

Harry walked up to both ladies and introduced himself and Alison. Harry knew of this woman, Lisa Barrett from files his family and Lady Magic had him memorize. Harry and Alison saw that the transports were damaged, so with a few '_Reparo_' spells from their hands, they were repaired in under a minute. Harry shut down the concealment charm on Marauder as Alison ran in and pulled out some medical supplies. Once everyone was checked and given clean bills of health, Lisa asked, "Who are you two?"

"I'm Harry, also known as DAYBREAKER." he said placing his left hand on his chest. "This lovely young Lady is Alison, also known as DAYSTAR. As for what we are, I'm a Wizard, she's a Witch. And yes, magic is real and so are our powers."

"How...?" was as far as she got before Harry held out a hand to show he needed silence. "You got a place, yeah?"

"Yes!", she replied wondering where he was going with this.

"Good, we're gonna use it.", Alison said as she looked at Lisa with a calculated stare.

"Now just wait a damn minute. That place is mine. What gives you the right to say something like that?"

"You want to help the human race, right?", Harry asked.

She nodded.

"Well, we can help shield it from view of Vampires. Set up decent shields and magical wards for both defensive and offensive purposes. We can magically expand the inside and magically create pens for Cattle of various Animals we can find and repopulate them. We can also create and expand rooms for humans as well. There is many wonderful things magic can do as well as many terrible things. It's all about choices. And I and my friend/boyfriend, depending how one looks at it, intend to use our magic to save as many human lives as possible until a cure is found. You want to succeed as Humanities protector, well so do we. We need to work together toward making sure we find a cure and more importantly, how to make sure this doesn't happen again." Alison finished.

"More importantly we," he said using his thumb and pointing between himself and Alison. "Know of several Vampiric and human scientists who can help start looking for a cure to the Vampire epidemic. After all, there is a fatal flaw in them. We've recently been hearing rumors about mutated and hungry vampires called 'Subsiders' that need to be found and tested on and if at any chance, helped. The Vampires considers themselves at the top of the food chain. We intend to make them think otherwise."

Lisa not seeing any point in arguing the case and wanting to see these magical wards and what they can do gave them the location of her familys vineyard. For weeks Harry and Alison would bring in humans rescued while also having done as they said they would. Harry taught Lisa some fighting techniques to help her survive one-on-one against a vampire while Alison saw to the sick and needy. Sometimes Lisa would join them on a hunt for more humans that they came upon a man during daylight hours who looked wet, yet badly burnt standing near what was apparently a 1970's muscle car. His name was Lyle Cormac, but said those who knew him called him Elvis. As Alison checked him over, it was Lisa who saw the bite scars on his neck and yet knew it was daytime.

When she asked, Lyle explained everything that happened to him from the beginning. How he was turned, his adapting to everything, taking a drive, loosing his focus on what he was doing and crashing. As he flew out, he hit the water seconds later. He pointed into a tunnel that he found himself in shortly thereafter. Walking into the sun, he found that not only was he not burning, but he was breathing and felt his heart beating.

Taking out a Stethoscope, Alison checked and sure enough, Elvis had a beating heart. She then magically cleansed his body of the blood and dried him off while repairing the skin burn damage and his clothes. She forced him to drink what she knew to be blood replenishing potion and pepper-up potion. When he asked, Harry told him that his answers would come as soon as they were on the road again.

Harry held out his hand and levitated the destroyed car back several feet and set it down. He then threw a 'repairo' at it and they all watched as it was fully restored, body, engine, circuitry, and all. He then shrank it and handed it off to Elvis to take with them as Lyle never thought he'd seen the miracle that he just witnessed as he said, "Lord Almighty."

When they were on their way again, Harry explained where he came from, what he and Alison were, and his mission. While they talked, Lisa guided the invisible Marauder back to their magically shielded base. Going on a theory, Harry had Alison take several samples of Lyle's blood after he was given food and drink. Once he had the vials, Lyle watched as Harry disappeared with a silent pop after turning slightly. Only Alison would know where he went.

He appeared in front of the house of Edward Dalton as he was pulling into his drive way. Harry stood in front of his car, with a look that said 'We need to talk!' Harry walked behind the Doctor after he pulled into his garage.

"Can I help you?" Edward asked after slowly stepping out of his car.

"No, but you can help yourself and the human race.", Harry replied as he held up a sample of Lyle's blood in his hand. Twenty minutes after Harry finished Lyle's story, Edward pulled out his Microscope and looked at the blood. Harry then offered him a chance to see the man himself, but not before the visit was interrupted by Edwards brother, Frank.

"You?" he shouted as Frank, standing at 6 foot, very short dirty blonde hair, military pants and T-shirt, and a black leather jacket jumped towards Harry, only to be frozen in midair as Harry held out a hand. Harry then turned his head to another disturbance as the Danger Wards he put up around the home warned him that a Subsider had crossed his wards. Harry threw out his other arm as the Subsider flew into all three individuals sights. Harry cursed the Vampiric disease as he gazed upon the evidence of what blood deprivation did for the Vampire Race. Harry earlier in the week had captured a few of these creatures in the hopes that feeding them blood would restore them to Humanoid form, but found that impossible. He was forced to terminate the subjects and threw their ashes into the wind.

"I want you to take a very good look at what the Vampires are facing if they continue down the road they have gone, Mr. Dalton." Harry said looking to Frank. "Because if you continue hunting humans, this is what will happen to you."

It was then Harry found a ring on the creatures apparent wing. He summoned it from the creature and looked at the inside of the band, "Together forever, Lillian and Carl."Edward looked at the ring, and then back at the struggling mutant vampire and could now see Carls face clearly as he informed Harry that Carl was a local Gardener. Harry levitated the creature outside where he destroyed it with flames and scattered its ashes into the air.

He returned to find Frank where he left him and had Edward grab his gear while telling Frank to think long and hard about what matters most, life or death. Because what he saw happened to Carl will asuredly happen to him in time. When Edward was ready, he placed his hand on Edwards right shoulder and disappeared. In doing so, Frank fell, got up, and used his brothers house phone to call his superiors and informed them of what just happened.


End file.
